memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Krenim weapon ship
The Krenim temporal weapon ship is a theoretical technology worked on by the Krenim Imperium sometime around 2174, lead by Annorax. Its main weapon was a beam, which could push objects outside the spacetime continuum, effectively erasing it from history. All of time would be altered requiring careful calculations to guide the results. When the temporal core was functioning, the weapon ship remained outside of normal space-time. It was immune to conventional weapons and the crew was protected from the flow of time, making them for all intents and purposes, immortal. Perhaps because of this, the ship's conventional defences were rather limited. It had limited conventional weapons, and according to Tom Paris, "A photon grenade could penetrate the shields." Due to the extra-temporal nature of the ship, it doesn't need to go particularly fast, with a top speed of warp 6. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part I & Part II") Alternate Histories When the Krenim succeeded in building this weapon, they used it against the Rilnar. While the mission succeeded in restoring the Krenim to their former glory, Annorax made a crucial mistake in his calculations. The Rilnar had introduced a vital antibody into the Krenim genome and without it, 50 million died of a plague. When Annorax attempted to correct his error with another incursion, he suffered a tremendous personal loss. The Kyana Prime colony, where his wife lived, was lost. Annorax continued his quest to restore the Krenim Imperium (and his wife) for 200 years. In doing so, he destroyed countless species including the Malkoth and the Alsurans. As he continued with the mission, he turned his ship into a "museum of lost histories," filling it with relics of civilizations that never existed. Despite the mounting death toll, Annorax was unable to restore Kyana Prime. By 2374, the Krenim were under the control of a race called the Zahl. When an attempt to restore the Imperium by removing a Zahl colony failed, Annorax decided to remove the entire race from history. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part I & Part II") Enter Voyager The crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] became unwitting victims of these changes in the timeline when the Zahl were completely erased from time. Voyager was immediately thrown into battle with a more advanced Krenim Imperium. Over the next few months, Voyager fought many battles with the Krenim until Seven of Nine devised temporal shields to protect Voyager against the Krenim's chroniton torpedos. Consequently Voyager remained protected when Annorax removed the Garenor from history. This disrupted Annorax's calculations and the effectiveness of the weapon, reducing the Krenim to a pre-warp level. Upon realizing what happened, Annorax tried to erase Voyager from history, but the temporal shielding continued to protect her. Annorax then ordered that samples of Voyager be taken. Specifically, ten square meters of hull plating and two crewmembers, Chakotay and Tom Paris. During the next several months, Annorax tried to win the loyalty of Chakotay while Paris engineered a mutiny among the crew. During this time, Annorax removed the Ram Izad from history. Meanwhile Captain Kathryn Janeway assembled a fleet of Nihydron and Mawasi ships to take on the weapon ship. It took a kamikaze run by Voyager to damage the temporal core of the vessel enough for the ship to erase itself from history. As a result, all the changes the ship had made never occured. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part I & Part II") Time without the weapon-ship In the "normal" flow of time, Annorax took an opportunity to spend time with his wife back in the 2170s, and thus, presumably, never finished his research into building the weapon. It can also be hypothesized that Annorax's research did lead to the invention of chroniton torpedoes and the other temporal advantages the Krenim had. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part I & Part II") Category:Weapons Category:Starship classes de:Krenim-Waffenschiff